1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) for retaining an electrical card therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electrical cards are widely used in the field of electronic appliances. Such electrical card connectors are adapted to connect the electrical cards to the appliances. The electrical card connectors are mounted on a PCB of the appliances and the electrical cards retained therein, so that information can be transferred therebetween.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical card connector is shown, which includes an insulating housing 1, a plurality of conductive terminals 2, and an ejector 3. The insulating housing 1 has a base portion 11, a first side arm 12 and a second side arm 13 parallel extending from two ends of the base portion 11, respectively, so as to form a receiving cavity 14 for retaining an electrical card 4.
The conductive terminals 2 are arranged in the base portion 11 of the insulating housing 1. Each of the conductive terminals 2 includes a soldering portion extending from a bottom portion of the insulating housing 1 for electrical connecting to a PCB (not shown), and a contact portion extending through to the receiving cavity 14 for electrical connection to the electrical card 4 introduced therein.
The ejector includes a slider 31, a spring 32, and a guide rod 33 fixed to the slider 31, in which the slider 31 can slide on the insulating housing 1 in a front-to-back direction. The insulating housing has a slide groove 34 therein, and one end (not labeled) of the guide rod 33 is slideably mated with the slide groove 34. The end of the guide rod 33 has two sliding tracks while sliding in the slide groove 34.
For insertion or ejection, the electrical card 4 is pushed along a insertion direction, such that the electrical card 4 pushes the slider 31. The operations of inserting or ejecting the electrical card 4 can be realized by sliding the guide rod 33 along the slide groove 34.
However, in the configuration of the conventional electrical card connector, the slider 31 is likely to shake up and down while sliding along the slide groove 34. The slider 31 thus cannot engage stably with the insulating housing 1. This configuration is likely to become flexible when the shaking is enhanced, which adversely affects the operation of the ejector 3 and the whole electrical card connector.
Furthermore, the slider 31 is slideably disposed on the insulating housing 1, and the slider 31 is likely to shake while being pushed in a front-to-back direction. The electrical card 4 thus cannot be inserted or ejected smoothly, or reliably electrically connected to the electrical card connector.
It is desirable to provide an improved electrical card connector for containing electrical cards that overcomes the above problems.